A new twist
by ariedling
Summary: When Winry, Ed and Al find out  Winry's father is Kimblee, the Crimson Alchemist they have a lot to deal with.  How  will they handle this and what new adventures will they go on?
1. Chapter 1

Winry, you aren't going to like this but I must say it. Kimblee is your father," Mustang said.

Winry, Ed, and Al stared at him. "But they died. My parents died!" She insisted.

"We wrote you out of respect for your grandmother, as she wanted to put off telling you that your father is the Crimson Alchemist," Mustang explained.

"Oh great, now we have one more person looking after us," Ed groaned. Just then, Kimblee walked in and the three children proceeded to glare at him. It was a tense moment that Kimblee finally broke himself.

"You've all grown. You look just like your mother, Winry. And you like your father, Ed, but I remember-" he stopped, not remembering Hohenheim at Ed's age. "I think I was taller at your age," he finished rather awkwardly.

"What, how dare you!" Ed said, standing abruptly, eyebrows crossed fiercely.

"So then were not all completely orphans?" Al said, confused. "Yes we are," Winry said. "Your father went away and mine never came back!"

"Winry, I was in jail," Kimblee protested. Ignoring this, Winry said, "Come on guys, let's go." She, Ed, and Al walked out coldly without further conversation.

"We won't be seeing them for a few months," Riza said, looking out the window.

"Will they be all right?" Kimblee asked, worried.

"Did they seem all right when you ran into them last?" Mustang asked. "Well, yes, until they were captured." Then he remembered something.

"Pinako said that Winry has been studying here the past couple months. I can't believe she lied," he said in anger.

Armstrong entered the room. "Armstrong, meet Kimblee, Winry's father," Mustang said.

"What?"

"The Crimson Alchemist. The one who was in jail and killed so many turned out to be the father of one of those sweet, dear innocent children," he said.

"Sweet and innocent?" Fury chuckled, walking in. He was followed by Havoc and and Falman.

"When did we decide they were sweet?" Havoc asked.

"And we all know those three are far from innocent," Falman added.

"He is right sir, I mean look at Ed and Al. Also, Winry has been lying to her grandmother that she was studying here," Riza said. Mustang smiled, shaking his head; once again, his crew was right.

"Armstrong, I want you to take Kimblee. Follow them and make sure they're safe. Don't let yourselves be seen though, you will lose them," he warned.

"And Kimblee, when you do confront your daughter," he said over his shoulder while picking up a toolbox from behind his desk, "Tell her not to leave her tools around."

When they all left, Riza turned to Mustang.

"So does this mean you won't act as much as a father towards them?" she asked.

"You wish. Kimblee is probably a horrible father and I will still look after those three. I just see this as an extra pair of eyes," he said with a smile.


	2. memories

It was on the train when they began discussing their memories of Kimblee. He sat three rows behind the children listening with his eyes closed, reminiscing.

"I remember that cool tree fort he helped us build," Al said. "We still have it, don't we?" He saw Winry and Ed smile at each other. They knew very well that the treehouse was perfectly intact—and that was where they'd first kissed a few weeks ago.

"I remember the day of the big storm," Ed said.

"Me too," Winry said. "Hey, that's when we really first saw Izumi. We followed Dad there to try and help block the water," she paused as they laughed.

"That was our first escape from death. Izumi used her powers to stop the running water we were trapped in and save us."

"Then your gran taught us to swim the next day," Ed recalled.

"Where was mom?" Al asked. "She and my mom went on a girl's weekend," Winry said with a bit of disgust. She was a tomboy and held absolutely no intentions of doing "girl things." Besides, her adventures with Ed and Al were far better then any girly stuff.

"Do you remember all the picnics we went on?" Winry sighed. "Mom and Dad were so in love."

"Yuck!" Ed said in distaste, and Winry laughed.

"Do you think your mom may still be alive?" Al asked.

After a pause, Winry answered "No. At the funeral we saw Mom's body, and they said they lost Dad's."

Ed kicked the bottom of the train seat. "Damn, I wish Mustang had told us the truth. If we knew your dad was still around, things might have been different." The others remained silent. Three rows over, Kimblee closed his eyes trying not to let his tears show. Armstrong knew the kids were right; to give him credit, though, Mustang did keep Kimblee informed on anything big that happened. But he did always seem to leave out their many escapes of death.


	3. off to see an old friend

It was a lot later while everyone had finally fallen asleep when Winry asked, "So, Ed, where are we going? We just passed Reole, which, mind you, is where you told Mustang we were going."

"I know," Ed responded tiredly. "We aren't going there."

"No kidding. Now where are you taking us?" Winry repeated impatiently. It had been a long day and she didn't feel like talking in circles.

"We are going to Dublith. I want to ask Izumi a few things and look around the island for the stone," he said.

"You really think it will be there?" she asked curiously.

"No, but I do think we may find signs of how to make it."

"So you've given up your search and are going to make your own stone."

"Right. Hey Winry," he suddenly said. "Do you want to talk about today?" He gazed at her straight in the eyes, and she stared back at him, both nearly getting lost in each other's eyes.

"There's not much to talk about," she said, turning away and breaking the connection. "I'm not an orphan but I still feel like one."

"Well, to be fair, we know your dad better then Hohenheim, not that it bothers me," Ed observed. Kimblee felt more like a father then Hohenheim ever had.

**If you have any suggjustions please let me know**


	4. night

"I figure that while we're in Dublith, we can find out a bit more about his past. After all, that's where a lot of the prisoners from lab 5 escaped."

Winry smiled. Ed had a good plan and an active brain; she did want to know what had happened to her dad, though she was still fed up with the whole situation.

In the morning, Kimblee and Armstrong nearly missed the stop. They carefully got off the train and hid before the kids could see them. When the three had arrived at the island, the two adults went to see Izumi.

They were invited inside and sat at the kitchen table for tea while she stared at them.

"Well, I certainly know you, Armstrong," she told him. "But I'm not sure who you are, you do look familiar," she said, turning to Kimblee.

"He is Winry's father and the Crimson Alchemist," Armstrong responded.

Izumi blinked. "I don't know which should be more shocking, that you are the famous Crimson Alchemist or the fact that you are Winry's father," she said, sounding both annoyed and stunned.

"Thanks for training the boys," he offered with a guilty smile. She sighed.

"If you are an alchemist, I wonder if Winry is," she said thoughtfully. The four of them shared worried looks—the last thing the whole mess needed was the three kids being Alchemists.

"You did teach them well," Kimblee said to break the silence.

"Obviously too well," he added as an afterthought. If they didn't already know so much, he would have been able to just go home and live his life instead of going on this wild-goose chase. To their surprise, the front door suddenly slammed open.

"What are you doing here?" Winry said angrily.

"Never mind that Winry. Kimblee, you possessed a philosopher's stone. How did you get it? Did you make it?" Ed asked eagerly.

"I still want to know why you are here!" Winry nearly yelled. Izumi sighed.

"Come on, guys, don't you have manners?" she asked in frustration.

"I do, but those two forgot," Al said wryly. Kimblee smiled, he was always the polite and obedient one.

"It's raining and you three are soaked. Why don't you come inside and dry off? It's very late."

**Still sopen for sugjustions, I am slightly out of ideas here**


	5. home again

It was when they got back home that the memories hit Kimblee. This was the train station he said goodbye to his family all those years ago. One of the last times he had kissed his beloved wife.

"Come on, dad!" Winry said, a bit annoyed.

"Oh, right," he said a bit dazedly. The kids ran back home while Kimblee followed at a distance. He wasn't sure if he wanted this life back. Not that he didn't miss his daughter, because he had; it was just that after two years at war and so many years in a jail, he was worried this life would be to quiet for his liking. He wasn't sure he wanted to be a farmer and help his mother with chainmail. Before he knew it, they were at the house.

"WINRY ROCKBELL!" Pinako yelled from the porch. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"

Winry, Ed, and Al stopped in their tracks.

"Grandmother," Winry started, trying desperately to change the subject. "Look who we found," she said, running to grab Kimblee's arm. The boys nodded hurriedly in agreement.

"First off, Winry," Pinako said, picking the order of her battles carefully. "Why did you lie to me and say you were in the capital studying?"

"Because if you knew the truth you would have never let me go," Winry said with a smile. "Besides, Gran, I saw many different lands and Ed and Al need me."

Ed coughed in response; the last thing he needed was for Winry to see his soft side.

"Secondly, you did not find your father, he found you," Pinaok said while eyeing her son.

"How did you know?" Al protested. At that precise moment, Mustang walked through the door and everyone's focus snapped to him.

"Tattletale," Ed glared.

"You three haven't changed in the least, have you?" Kimblee said, laughing a bit. "You were wrong, Mustang, you said the military would make them more mature!" He was still a bit mad that Ed had been pushed to join the military.

"I said maybe," Mustang defended. "And Al has matured," he said hopefully.

"No sir," Hawkeye said from behind him. "Al was always the mature one."

Mustang sighed in defeat. "I want you three to stay here until this threat of war passes," he ordered.

"No, we're just here to get supplies-" Ed began.

"That is an order, Edward Elric," Mustang said sternly, and Winry's temper began to rise.

"If he never listened to your orders before, why should he listen to them now?" Winry yelled.

"WINRY ROCKBELL!"

Winry gave Pinako an evil look. She didn't want to go back to everyday life, she liked adventure much better.

"It's only for a few days, guys," Hawkeye placated. "Besides, you can get to know Kimblee better," she added with a smile. The kids sighed; there was no getting out of this one.


	6. late night talks

When the kids were in bed, Pinaco talked to her son.

"Mother, I don't think I can stay here. I don't belong here," Kimble said.

"Yes you do, this is your home. Not only that, you have responsibilities here that didn't and won't go away," she said. "But after what I have been through, I feel like this life will be too quiet for me," Pinaco mused with a sigh. She was happy her son was back, mainly because she was getting old and wanted someone a bit closer than Mustang to look after the kids.

"If I were to agree, which I won't, where would you go?" she asked.

"I don't know. I would probably find my old war buddies and see if the military needs my help with this upcoming war."

"Why can't you do both?" Pinaco asked. Kimblee opened his mouth to answer but stopped to ponder this.

Meanwhile, Ed and Winry snuck out to their treefort for private conversation. It was way too stuffy indoors, too.

"It's weird having dad back," Winry admitted while relaxing in his arms.

"It is, but I have to admit it's kinda nice. I feel well at peace, the kind of peace I haven't felt since mom, well, died." He awkwardly laughed a little.

"I feel safe again too, not that I can't protect myself," he added quickly. They sat quietly for a while, feeling the breeze and watching the peaceful outdoors.

"Maybe he can help us with your journey," Winry said in all of a sudden. "After all, we are all going to go," she said eagerly, looking at him. They'd been disagreeing for weeks whether she would stay or go. He sighed reluctantly, not wanting her to get hurt. They stayed wrapped in each other's arms for a while before finally going to bed.


	7. authers note

I am sytill working on this story I am just trying to figure out some plot ideas, any suggjustions


	8. off again

The next day Kimblee and Pinaco woke up to find the kids gone.

"Not again!" Pinaco said, throwing her arms up in frustration.

"Where did they go?" Kimblee asked in disbelief.

After lunch Kimblee cleared the table. "Well, I'm off," he said.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Pinaco asked, eyeing her son.

"I'm going to catch up with some of my old war buddies," he said, looking back with a smile.

"What about the kids?"

"I'll look for them later," he said and closed the door.

"Great, now I have to worry about four people instead of three," Pinaco said to their dog.

On the train, Ed woke up from his nap and stretched.

"So Ed, where are we off to now?" Winry asked.

"Central, to see who made the stone for your dad and everyone else during the war," he said with a sigh. After all this time, he was surprised Winry didn't know by now.

"And what about Mustang?" Al asked.

"That's why we will go at night."

"Aww, we barely got any sleep last night!" Al whined.

"Stop being a baby or I'll send you back to Pinaco!" Ed threatened. Al immediately sat up straight.

When they arrived, it was late and they were hungry. They grabbed a bite to eat at a relatively quiet pub and then to the central library. Ed managed to get in easily and they began to look. After five hours of successful searching, they sat down with a sigh by the door.

"Nothing," Ed sighed, exhausted. He looked over to Winry, who smiled at him. Al had fallen asleep the hour before; annoyed, Ed was about to comment when the door opened.

"Ed, Colonel Mustang wants to see you," Havoc said, standing to attention.

"How did he…" Ed began but stopped; he would ask Mustang himself. After waking Al up, he and Winry were escorted to a hotel by Fury. Afterwards, Ed went to see Mustang.

"Hello Edward, following directions as always I see," Mustang said dryly as he entered.

"Hello Mustang, just as nosy as ever I see," Ed shot back. "Oh, hey Riza," he added, giving her a quick wave.

"So, Ed, did you find out more about the stone?" Mustang asked.

"Yeah, we did. By the way, who made the stone for you guys during the war?" Ed asked casually.

Mustang sighed. "It wasn't the real stone, it was a fake one that Shou Tucker made for us."

Ed plopped down in a chair with a scowl on his face. "This is just great. Scar killed them two years ago, do you know who gave him the power to make it?" Ed asked. Mustang shook his head.

"What about you?" Ed asked, turning toward Riza. She too shook her head.

"Great, now I'm back to round one—unless," Ed said, getting up with a smile on his face, "I asked everyone who was in that war to see if they know who made it!" He jumped up and proceeded to head out, but stopped by the door.

"Wait, how did you know we were here?" Ed asked, looking back.

"I make it a duty to know what my men are up to," Mustang replied simply.


	9. hunting

After waking up and having a good breakfast cooked for them by Gracia, they went to see Mustang. Winry and Al waited outside of the office and played with Hawkeye's dog.

"Here is a list of all of the people still around today who had the stone." Mustang said, handing Ed a piece of paper. "If I were you I would start in Dublith. The old soldiers run a bar there. It's not the safest place, but that's a good place to start." He said, smiling.

Ed wasn't falling for his trap. "Why are you helping me?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No reason, however when you are there I want you to make sure there is no questionable activity at that bar." he said.

"I knew there was a catch." Ed said with a grin.

"If you show them your state alchemy watch you should be let in without question. If there still is a question due to your…height," he said.

Ed started to get angry, and it showed in his face. "DON'T CALL ME LITTLE," he yelled. Mustang ignored him.

"…Then just say that if they have any questions they can contact me. One more thing; in a few days I will be going out there and I wouldn't mind going over some strategies." He said.

Ed scoffed. "If I'm still there," he said.

"You will be. There are a number of people there you will have to track down. Armstrong will accompany you" Mustang said as Armstrong came into the room, extra twinkly.

"I don't need a babysitter," Ed grumbled.

"Young Elric! I am not a babysitter, just a fellow state alchemist needing an adventure." He said with a big grin.

Shockingly, everyone slept on the way.

**Sorry this took so long had some things come up hope u like it and please review, by the way i have another fm story up but its mixed with twilight u should check it out its called the search continues**


	10. meeting up

Kiblee got to Debuth a few days earlier then the kids. There, he went to the bar run by ex – military members. He had a few good days there. It was great to laugh and he felt like himself for the first time since the war had ended. The war had made him a lot more tougher then he was before. He found himself not shaving his much and using a lot more profanity. He didn't do this while at home, he couldn't. That was one of the things he had trubble copeing with. While there he ran into one of his old friends Marla. They had a great time catching up. It was the day when the children arrived that they had a particular conversation. "Kiblee I'm surprised you never went back home," Marla said. "Go home" he said with a laugh, "there's nothing there for me" he said with a wave of his hand. "Didn't you and Sarah have a daughter?" she asked. "Yeah, but I don't want the guys knowing" he said pointing to a particular rough looking bunch. He was worried that they may make fun of him. "But what if she comes here" Marla asked. "I don't have to worry about that" Kiblee said, "Why would she come to this part of town" Not a moment after he finished his sentence did he hear Al outside saying , "Brother are you sure that bar is around here, it looks like a questionable town." KImblee groaned. He needed to find his barring's again and decide what to do. Not only that but he also didn't want the kids to get hurt.

Once they got out of central on the train, did they start to discuss their strategies? 80% of they people they needed to talk to were at that bar occasionally. The other few people were either lost or in a few random cities. "This will work out good and quick," Ed said. "Armstrong and I will question them in the bar, while you two look for anyone else on this list that might be in town." Ed said. "I want you both to questing them, we will find a stone to use, or a different way to make it." Ed said excitedly. "I'm glad Mustang had pictures and kept tabs on all of these people." Winery said. "Hey" Armstrong said recinizing one of the pictures, "Is Marla in this town?" He asked. Ed looked at the picture, "Yeah she is. What, Armstrong is she your girlfriend or something." He said with a smile. "Well umm" he said trying to change the subject somehow. "I'll go get food, after all if you want to look as healthy as me you have to eat properly." He said getting up. "Come on young Alphas lets go get some food." He said. While they were away Winery took advantage of the situation. She slid next to Ed. "Hi" she said. "Hey" he said with a smile and put his arm around her. Over the past cupule of weeks these two had gotten really close. Ed leand in to kiss her. These to flirted and kissed until the others got back with the food. Armstrong took this opportunity to get back at Ed. "What Edward is she your girlfriend." In response Ed just took a bite of food. The next day once they got off the train they looked for the bar. Soon Al said "Brother are you sure that bar is around here, it looks like a questionable town" Ed then look ed up. "There it is" he said pointing to the brick building.


	11. confrentation

As Ed was just about to tell Al and Winry to go their separate ways Kimblee walked out. "What, are you following us now?" Winry asked as Ed and Al gave him

a dirty look. "It's dangerous around here, what are you doing here?" Kimblee asked. Armstrong bent down to Winry and whispered, "He's not that bright is

he?" "We're here to find out more about the stone and who made it," Ed answered, "Mustang sent us," he added, thinking this would be more of an acceptable

reason. Ed didn't know why he said it for that reason, after all it had been at least 2 years since he had to worry about getting in trouble through family. It was

a weird feeling he had to admit. "Dad we have gotten close to worse danger then this," Winry said, "Heck we've been in more trouble than this." Just as

Kimblee was about to answer Marla came out. "Kimblee, is this your daughter?" she asked. Kimblee spun around fear in his eyes. He didn't trust any of these

men enough for them to know he had a family. Before he could answer they heard an "ED, AL, WINRY WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" The three kids spun

around. "Teacher," Al said with fear in his voice. "Research," Ed said and he turned back to the bar. Izumi sighed. "I figured as much," she said. This time Ed

spun around. "You knew all along and didn't tell us," he said in disbelief. Izumi shook her head. "Of course not, but I will say there are a few people keeping

tabs on you. Now I have a question for you. Mustang said there has been no sign of the homunculi lately, do you have any idea where they could be or where

Scar is?" she asked. "Scar is missing then that means so is May," Al said sadly. Kimblee raised an eyebrow. He knew Ed and Winry were together, although he's

never let on, but he didn't know that Al had a crush. He felt a pain of sadness, like most parents do when they realize there youngest child is grown. "Come, all

of you," Izumi beckoned, "You all look tired and my guess is you were looking all day." So they all went to her house to talk.


	12. Chapter 12

Once they were all settled at Izumi's Kimblee started out the talk.

"Look guys, I love you, but I have had a different life since I left. I know you all are like family,

except Winry, who is family, but I need some time to myself, you can't follow me when you feel like it," he declared. He got a confused look from Ed, Al and Winry.

"Dad, we aren't following you, like we said before we are looking for clues about the stone," Winry said after a minute. Kimblee smiled and said, "You guys don't have to

lie to me. It's ok that you want to be by me."

"Look!" Ed said rudely,

"We are here to track down all of the people who have had the Philosopher's Stone, we will ask each and everyone who has had it where they got it and go from there." Kimblee looked disappointed a bit.

"Oh," was all he had to say.

"Well," Ed said getting up, "Now that that's settled it's back to work, come on Winry, Ed Al, Armstrong…" Ed stopped for a second.

"Where's Armstrong?" he asked.

"Al did you lose him?" Ed accused, pointing his finger at his younger brother.

"Don't blame others for your mistakes Ed," Winry yelled. "Besides, no one was assigned to watch him," she stated.

"I don't have time for this," Ed declared, with a swipe of his arm.

"Armstrong can stay lost for all I care, I have to find that stone." he said getting ready to leave.

"Edward," Izumi stated, "It's night you need rest."

"You rest," he told everyone else, "I'm going to look."

And with that he slammed the door behind him. "Well, he is determined," Winry observed, still staring at the door.


	13. a bit of romance

Ed came back the following evening.

"EDWARD ELRIC WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" Winry shouted running up to him.

It was around 11pm so she was the only one up. Due to the rain Ed was soaked head to toe, so after kissing him on the lips, she took his coat off and put it by the fire. Ed took his boots off and went towards the fire. Winry pushed him into a chair and brought him some hot cocoa. She then kneeled down beside him.

"Are you alright, I was so worried," She said. After taking a sip of hot cocoa he turned towards her.

"There's no need to worry about me, I'm fine," he said with a smile. Winry frowned back at him.

"First thing tomorrow we are heading out to more of the deserted places," He stated. Winry looked up.

"We need to finish questioning everyone around here, don't we?" She asked, confused.

"It's done. I questioned everyone and no one has any idea about a real stone or how to make one," He replied.

They ended up leaving a day later then intended due to the fact that they were all exhausted. Kimblee wasn't around much that day and the following day he was told that the kids and Armstrong left at dawn. It would be a month before they were reunited again.

**Thanks again to my lovely editor awsomenaruto for doing this. sorry it is so short, any ideas or things you want to see?**


	14. time

During the month of abscnce, both Winry and Kimblee did a lot of thinking. Winry was happy to get back to normal. The normality, of course being

her, Ed, and Al. During the month she couldn't help but notice her and Ed grow a lot closer. At nights they seemed to stay up a lot longer talking and

they seemed to laugh a lot more. Ed wasn't even grumpy when he found almost no leads on the stone. The two leads he did find were very

surprising. The first they got from an old soldier who claimed a woman named Pinako Rockbell gave him a stone.

"She's my grandmother," Winry said in awe.

"You look just like her," the old man said.

"Her and I used to be sweethearts many years ago."

By this time they accepted the offer of staying at this house.

"What happened?" Al asked curiously.

"She wanted to be an independent young women and I wanted a family so we went our separate ways."

"Oh," Winry said in awe. Just then a man around the same age as Mustang came in from the kitchen.

"During the Ishbalan war I got the stone from Mustang," he said in a gruff voice.

The group stayed up talking for a bit and in the morning they were given a giant picnic basket by the man's wife and were told to tell Pinako that 'Abe

said hi.' Even though the children never saw them again they always remembered the wonderful little house.

"Now where are we off too?" Al asked.

"Mustang lied to us," Ed stated angrily as they boarded the train.


	15. Chapter 15

Al and Winry had it rough on the way back to central. Ed was furious that Mustang didn't tell them

everything. He didn't need anybody to tell him that Mustang didn't tell him the entire truth he figured

it out on his own. Ed couldn't wait to yell at him, but he also couldn't wait to ask where he got the

stone.

"Mustang didn't tell you for a reason Ed, you know that."

Just then the heard the train stop and the conductor opened their compartment door,

"Sorry kids due to the rain we are stuck here."

"And where's here?" Ed asked.

"Here is in the western cities," the conductor replied.

"Ed look," Winery said pointing to the list, "The last person we didn't talk to is right around here. We

should go talk to them and maybe they have a warm place to sleep," she finished in a daydreamy

way.

Ed sighed, "Fine, for you we will go."

As he was walking away Al quietly said, "We don't have much of a choice brother."

When they got to the house of the last person it was all dark, "Hello!" The three kids said. What they

saw next shocked them.


End file.
